FoxFire
by ShadowCanine
Summary: Shippo is left to comfort Kagome after she catches Inuyasha with Kikyo, little do they know, that the flow of time has a strange way of working; bringing the two closer than ever, while everyone's favorite Hanyu becomes a demon, controlled by a dark mastermind, seeking revenge of the Miko, and the fox who stole her heart from him.
1. PROLOGUE

This is my first Story and It's rated "M" for future chapters.

I don't Own Inuyasha and If I did kikyo would have been made into mulch

Enjoy

"oh no..." sighs shippo when kagome comes out of the forest with her eyes dulled and watery. Being around kagome this was a sure sign that again Inuyasha was with kikyo. _that stupid dog_ shippo thinks to himself with a somewhat content gleam in his eyes. It had been over 6 years since he had met kagome and she had been like a mother to him, but shippo couldn't shake these new feelings he had developed over the last year. Her scent which when they first met that used to have a soft fur-like smell had changed into something he was unable to describe.

He rose his eyes concerned over his friend. "kagome?" asks Sango quietly and kagome just shakes her head "I...I'm fine...I should b..be used to this by now...a dog never forgets their first master..." kagome shakes her head again and goes over to her big yellow backpack her breathing and hands shaking with the powerful emotions that are coursing through her body.

Rage,Sadness, and jealousy where the three strongest scents as far as shippo's nose could tell but he still felt anger at the Hanyu for hurting kagome...again...

Kagome turns and looks at her friends and sighs clutching her music player "I'll be back...I...I need to go for a walk..." she turns and walks into the forest and miroku shakes his head "Poor girl...If only Inuyasha could understand the hurt that he puts Kagome through every time he goes sniffing around kikyo."

Sango nods agreeing "It seems he runs off to her more often. I wonder what's happened to him"

Shippo wrinkles his nose in disgust _if only they could smell what I can smell when he comes back...it's disgusting. _Shippo stands up and sango looks at him "shippo where are you going?"Shippo looks at the forest in the direction the miko wandered off and blinks "I'm going to make sure she's okay...she didn't take her bow with her." shippo goes over to the yellow bag and picks up Kagome's bow and arrows and goes in the direction That kagome went.

* * *

Kagome walks tears sliding Silently down her face _that...that stupid mutt! Why do I allow myself to be hurt like this?_ 'because you love him?' says the voice in her head _Still...it always hurts so much _Kagome turns when she hears her name and looks at shippo "Sh...shippo?" she says as the Kitsune demon runs up to her holding her bow "kagome...you forgot these thi-" he stops and looks at the wet streaks on her face and shippo's tail twitches when a spasm of rage goes through him _That jerk...always hurting kagome like that._ Shippo steps towards her and puts his hand on her face.

Her face felt so...so _Soft_ yes, soft was the word "kagome..." says shippo softly "he really hurt you this time..." he sets the bow down and moves closer and hugs her resting his chin on her shoulder with ease with his new height

"He...they..." kagome stutters out before bursting into full tears hugging shippo tightly "they were..."

Shippo sighs "I know that's what he was doing...he has been for a long time now...I could smell it all over him when he came back last time..."

Kagome shivers and lets out a pained sob "why her?!"

"I don't know kagome...Inu's are weird like that...they like dirt I guess" shippo sighs again for what seemed like the millionth time and stands there holding her tightly allowing her to let out all the tears and he sits down making sure she's comfortable in his lap before wrapping his tail around her. _That damned dog better realize what he's done. I don't know what he sees in that dead girl..she's dirt..._

Shippo is pulled out of his thoughts when kagome is petting his tail "soft..." she mumbles to herself with a faint smile on her face and closes her eyes as she continues to stroke his tail the tears finally coming to a stop and shippo smiles softly at the now sleeping girl in his lap _She's always so sad these days...even a little smile makes me happy_ Shippo yawns and puts his head on hers before falling asleep still holding her close.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey another chapter! I figured this was gonna get ignored for months so thank you for reading haha um...I don't Own Inuyasha sadly and If I did...I'd be rich.**

**

* * *

  
**

A cool evening breeze wafted through the forest waking up the sleeping Miko _wh.._She looks up at the kitsune who is holding her tightly in his sleep and smiles softly _Shippo's so grown up now _She sighs remembering how the kitsune started growing up about two years ago his once small fluffy puffball of a tail now long and more like a fox he was taller than inuyasha now, and you could tell the years of fighting Demons to find the Shikon no tama shards had payed off but that never stopped the Grumpy Hanyu from giving him a lump on the head.

Kagome winces at the thought of Inuyasha. Inuyasha had changed a lot too over the years he was still a very arrogant grouchy Half-demon that hadn't changed but he also showed his softer side more around her, he had his sweet moments...that is..until recently.

The group had stopped to take a break from their search for the shards, you'd think that after six years that it'd be together what with naraku dead, but that wasn't the case. Apparently there was a darker force behind Naraku that kept him alive for so long and is harder to destroy now that the darkness.

And of course when naraku was destroyed the darkness took it and destroyed it to distract the group and keep them busy while this darkness gained power so they had to start from scratch.

"Kagome! Where are you?" Yells an oh so familiar voice and shippo stirs and looks up mumbling "that mutt has some guts showing his face around here" Kagome stands up and shippo follows and they look at the somewhat flustered Hanyu and shippo makes a low growling fox noise and stands in front of kagome "what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be playing with that mound of dirt you've been with for weeks?" shippo spits and inuyasha winces "I...didn't realize she was the-" kagome clenches her fist and yells "You didn't realize I was standing there while you were...were...Oswari!" Inuyasha yelps as he's face planted into the ground and kagome goes over to him glaring "I thought you liked dirt you...you...ass" shippo's tail twitches in fear for the hanyu out of habit _She's scary when she's angry _

Inuyasha gets up when the spell wears out and he growls "what was that for?"

Kagome glares at him and the Hanyu flinches his ears pinned back to his head

"What was that for?!" Shrieks kagome "that was for A: Going off at all hours of the night and whenever you smell that...that Corpse! And then you bitch at us for taking too much time to re-find the shards." the two males flinch at the loudness of her yelling "and B..." kagome collapses in tears and inuyasha kneels down to help her up "Kagome I..." she slaps him and stands up "don't touch me Inuyasha..." Inuyasha sits there stunned as she walks towards where the group was camped and shippo walks over to inuyasha and sighs "Inuyasha. You hurt kagome. Bad. And I don't think you can fix it with an 'I'm sorry'...my advice leave her alone." shippo follows after kagome and looks at sango who's helping kagome onto Kirara

"Kagome?" starts shippo

"what is it shippo?"

"Can I come with you?...I know I can't go through the well but..." he rubs his arm absently and looks at her and kagome nods "okay shippo...maybe you can keep kirara company.."

Shippo smiles and gets on Kirara and looks at the ground as they lift into the air.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha tries to run after them and is stopped by miroku "Monk what do you want?"

Miroku sighs and looks at her "to leave her alone Inuyasha she doesn't want to be around you." sango nods and stands next to miroku "Inuyasha just go to kikyo we all know you want to...Kagome's with shippo and Kirara she'll be fine.." Sango crosses her arms as Inuyasha sits down and grumbles to himself "that runt better not let kagome get hurt." Sango and miroku sigh at the same time and they go back to talking among themselves as inuyasha jumps into a tree and looks at the moon _Kagome...What __have I done?_

* * *

**Sorry about the Abrupt ending I'm low on time I'll be sure to add more to the next chapter for anyone who's reading **


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay here's a new chapter ^^; I'm glad you few readers like my story because I feel my writing style is pathetic compared to the other writers on this site and thank you Nau of The firefox for putting my butt in gear and getting this chapter out and finished And thank you for the other comments It makes me feel good that people actually read my writing. And so without further ado on with the chapter!

* * *

**

Shippo looks at the land flying past them as Kirara soars through the air and feels kagome behind him lay her head on his shoulder "that jerk" she mumbles to herself and shippo glances at her before going back to looking over the land _He hurt her badly...it's unfair that she has to suffer like that_...He sighs and puts one of his hands on her hand that is clutching his shoulder "kagome...you're going to come back right?" he looks at her and she avoids his eyes "I don't know shippo" she sighs "I'm starting to think that I should go back to my time...and stay there" shippo tenses up and looks at her from the corner of his eye "Kagome you can't be serious" she nods "Shippo...what do I have left to stay here for? Inuyasha doesn't need me here he can use kikyo.."

"kagome I don't give a damn about what that mutt Inuyasha can use!" she looks at him stunned as he continues "Me, Sango,Kirara, and Miroku want you to be with us! We wouldn't feel right without you..." _I wouldn't feel right without you, kagome..._he sighs and Kirara roars signaling their descent towards the well "shippo...I didn't think that you'd feel that way" she whispers as she slides off Kirara "I always thought you'd all just forget me eventually"

shippo shakes his head "Sango and miroku might after a long time but I wouldn't...fox demons never forget...and even if I wasn't a fox demon...I wouldn't forget you..." he sighs and closes his eyes "kagome go home and get some rest...think about your choices me and Kirara will be here if you decide to come back..." kagome slings her backpack over her shoulder and looks at shippo before pulling him into a hug "I promise I'll come back...Inuyasha will be coming to get me anyway..." shippo closes his eyes and hugs her back _Why can't she just stay for me...and the others...inuyasha can find his own damn shards and live with the dirt wench. _He growls and kagome steps back "Shippo? Are you okay? Why'd you growl?" _Wait...foxes growl?_ Kagome smiles a little "I didn't know foxes could growl"

Shippo rubs the back of his head "Thinking about Inuyasha and what he did to you makes me angry...and we can growl...we just don't growl often...foxes are usually sneaky so we don't get in fights..."

Kagome smiles a little "Okay shippo...I'll be going then...and I promise I'll be back...maybe with those candies you used to like" she starts walking to the well smiling and looks back at shippo before jumping down the well.

* * *

Inuyasha shivers feeling kagome's presence disappear and jumps down from his branch and looks around _I need to fix things...kikyo needs to understand that I-_ 'that you what?' his demon side growls 'that you love kikyo but because of kagome you can't be with her?' Inuyasha shivers at the harshness of his demon's voice 'what will that fix? It will drive kikyo to kill kagome.' Inuyasha grabs the hilt of tetsusaiga with an unhuman growl

_no one shall hurt __**MY**__ kagome! _

'except you?'

_What? I neve- _

'you hurt her alright, you fucked a dead priestess made of dirt in front of her.'

_I... _

'you what? What are you going to do? Go after her and say you didn't mean anything? And she is no longer yours.'

_but..._

'But nothing you messed up and there's nothing you can to to fix it! She's more likely to go after humans now you cannot fix it this time'

Inuyasha looks down his bangs covering his face and his body shivers with mixed emotions and he falls to his knees his claws digging into the dirt and his ears twitch as someone aproaches him "Inuyasha." he looks up and half glares at kikyo who ignores it and continues to speak "what are you doing kneeling on the earth as if it was one of the gods?"

He growls and jumps up "This is your fault!"

"what is?"

"you...you turned kagome on me!"

kikyo blinks and steps towards him "I didn't do anything of the sort"

Inuyasha snarls and steps back "I...I need to be alone..." He turns and jumps into the air and runs before stopping and jumps into the tree of ages and hugs his knees arguing with his inner demon _what can I do to fix this?_ 'you don't you screwed up there's nothing you can do to fix this.'

inyasha shivers and closes his eyes and remains there unmoving

* * *

Kagome lays on her bed stairing at the ceiling deep in thought _How could he...I'm so confused...he...after he said..._she sighs as she blinks back tears and her thoughts turn to shippo _Shippo has grown up so much over the years...he's stronger too..._She smiles for the first time in what seemed to be forever and laughs a little _He'd make a girl happy one day...he's so sweet and cute...whoever marries him would be very lucky.._She giggles to herself and rolls onto her side and falls asleep with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha jumps through kagome's window and looks at her and geels a stabbing pain in his chest when she mumbles someone elses name and becomes jealous _She's dreaming of another? But...I've always been the name on her sleeping lips...who..._ he strains his ears and bites back a growl _Shippo? She's dreaming of that runt?_

'perhaps she is hurt to the point where she seeks comfort of another...one more worthy.'states his demon _no...._responds Inuyasha_ that's a lie she couldn't be comforted by a stupid fox! _He turns and goes to the window before glancing back at kagome who rolled towards him and mumbles his name "Inuyasha...you bastard" she mumbles and inuyasha shakes his head his ears drooped and he jumps down going towards the well and is stopped by Mrs. Higurashi "Inuyasha...can I speak to you?" she says quietly and he steps towards her

"yes?"

"Inuyasha, kagome came home upset with you...did something happen?" she tilts her head slightly her eyes concerned

"I...I messed up..." he balls his fist and slightly digs his claws into his palm "I...she caught me...with kikyo...I didn't know what I was doing until..."

Kagome's mother steps towards him "Inuyasha what you did I cannot scold you for but you hurt kagome deeply...she came to me in tears and said she didn't want to go back with you...she...she loved you Inuyasha...her biggest worry was that when your journey was over she'd have to leave you...but now she appears to want nothing to do with you...I can't give you much advice because nothing can heal the scars you caused...please...don't return until kagome says you can come back. I hate seeing you two in such a fight..." she steps back and waits for The hanyu to respond and he covers his eyes with his bangs "do you understand inuyasha?" she asks quietly

"I....I understand..." he stutters out and steps back "I won't come back then..." he turns and jumps into the well and Mrs. Higurashi shakes her head "I hope he understands he won't be coming back..." Says kagome who was standing in the doorway the whole time "I'm going back for shippo's sake...and miroku and sango..." Kagome's mother nods and goes over to her daughter and hugs her as she starts crying "Kagome...he loves you...you couldn't see the pain in his eyes"

"I...If he loved me wh...why did he..." sobs kagome

"because...he didn't know what he was doing...you said that this kikyo girl had the power to posess him didn't you?"

"y...yes but...I don't think that...I don't think she did anything..."

Mrs. Higurashi looks at her daughter and the two jump when the well flashes a purple light and kagome pulls away from her mother and glares at the well "Inuyasha Oswari!" Kagome blinks and gasps when shippo pops his head out of the well "ouch...that hurt..." Shippo crawls out and looks at kagome and blinks "what the he...Kagome? When did you get back?"

"shippo I didn't come back...you came to my time"

"wha-" Shippo blinks before fainting.

**I made this chapter longer for you guys because I had extra time sorry it's a little late heh I hope you enjoyed this chapter and uh...keep an eye out for the next one over the next few days...and thank you again for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Another chappie! I'm amazed on the feedback on this story and I'm only 4 chapters in. thank you guys x3 I'm glad you guys enjoy this story because I think it's a...never mind anywho new chapter!  


* * *

**

Shippo Groans as an unaturally bright light flashes into his face and he slowly opens his eyes and looks around at the strange objects in the room he's in _What in the world? Where am I_

"Shippo! You're okay!" says Kagome's excited voice and he nods before sitting up "where am I kagome? And what's with all the strange contraptions?"

"you're in my living room you're in my time...what happened? How did you get here?"

Shippo blinks and scratches his head as he tries to remember what happened

"I was looking down the well because I saw Inuyasha come back through it and I fell in...then there was this HUGE flash of purple light and next thing I know I'm in here surrounded by humming objects"

Kagome laughs a little and looks at her mother who walked in with three cups of tea and sits down "So you're shippo...you're not little at all...in fact you're pretty tall"  
Shippo's face flushes and he sips the tea she handed him "I hope I got taller...either that or everyone else shrank..." the two girls laugh and shippo starts laughing with them

A shadow stands near the well watching silently and smirks seeing the white haired hanyu pacing around the well growling "That stupid runt." he grumbles "how'd he get in the well? When he gets back I'm gonna kill him"

* * *

the shadow chuckles to himself knowing the Hanyu would be unable to hear him _Pathetic creature...but he may be of use to me..._the shadow disappears with a dark laugh

Inuyasha's ears twitch "who's there?" he pulls tetsusaiga out and it transforms "I can hear you out there show yourself!" he growls and jumps when Kirara jumps out of the bush and mewls "Oh...it's just you Kirara...what are you doing here alone?" Kirara mewls again and her fur bristles when she smells something on the wind and Inuyasha clutches his sword tighter and growls "Sesshomaru...What the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru glances at his younger half brother and snorts in disgust "I sense an evil presence...that of which this Sesshomaru has been tracking for quite a while...it appears to have an interest in you runt where is that wench and the rest of your group?"

"that's none of your concern Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirks and looks at ah-un. Rin and Jaken "master Sesshomaru! Why are you wasting your time with this low-life? Didn't you say that presence was nearby?"

Sesshomaru nods and starts walking and lifts into the air on cloud-like smoke.

Inuyasha looks back when there is a flash of light and growls when shippo climbs out with kagome on his back "runt what do you think you're doing?"

Shippo glares at Inuyasha and snorts "whats it look like to you mutt? I'm helping kagome out of the well what's it to you? Don't you have a dirt wench to bother?" shippo sets kagome down and growls dodging the windscar and jumps into the air "Fox Fire!" a large blue flame shoots from shippo's hand and narrowly misses inuyasha and the two land on opposite sides of each other and shippo glances at kagome who looks like she's about tow Sit Inuyasha and shakes his head "Kagome this is between me and Inuyasha don't interfere"

Inuyasha growls "Don't go shouting orders at kagome you bastard!" Inuyasha springs into the air and swings downward "Wind-scar!" Shippo jumps again and jumps into the trees surrounding the two and jumps at inuyasha and jumps on his head and lands "Are you that weak you have to rely on your sword Half-mutt!"

Kagome blinks "okay that's a little too harsh"

Inuyasha growls and puts tetsusaiga back in its hilt and cracks his claws "No I can take on a weakling like you runt!" Inuyasha runs at shippo and swings his claws downward hitting shippo in the face and shippo stumbles hitting the ground and winces at the sharp pain in his face and stays still until the last second and springs upward suddenly as a normal looking fox and bites onto inuyasha's ear and rips it before releasing and jumping back and glances at kirara who mewled at him and twitches his nose in response before running at Inuyasha again only to be kicked in the muzzle and flies backwards into a tree and shippo changes back growling and pants his nose bleeding and glares at Inuyasha the blood pounding in his ear and glances over at the two new comers Sango and miroku and speaks in a low tone his eyes never moving from Inuyasha's "this is our fight...do NOT interfere"

Inuyasha growls the pain in his ear stinging worse than any spices he had tasted in Kagome's world and springs towards shippo and aims to kick his face and feels something hard like a cannonball hit his stomach throwing him to the ground and he throws the fox statue that hit him off of him and stands up only to be punched in the face.

* * *

Shippo jumps back breathing in harsh pants and gets ready for the next move as a voice appears in both shippo and Inuyasha's ears _**yes...Kill...kill each other...**_The two stop dead in their tracks looking around and shippo falls to his knees as Inuyasha howls in pain.

Kagome rushes to shippo and Miroku moves towards Inuyasha as sango looks around sensing a dark presence "Look!" she points into the air at a large black dragon demon hovering in the air and a man with pointed ears and glowing red eyes and markings jumps from the dragons back smirking and steps foreward as the dragon curls behind him and he laughs darkly "well so this is the famous group? It appears they're going through a tough time"

Inuyasha growls and struggles to stand "who....are you?"

The man laughs "My name is of no importance. You may call me the shadow"

Shippo groans as he stands up and moves in front of kagome "What do you want?"

"I'm here for the shards you carry. I understand you have a couple despite my attempt to destroy the disgusting jewel. Your mission is useless you shall never all the pieces...this world shall be destroyed and there is nothing you could ever do now hand over those shards and I shall no longer target you four"

Inuyasha pulls out his tetsusaiga with a growl "there's no way in hell you're getting a hold of the shards you bastard" he swings and misses hitting the dragon's scales and the Wind-scar ricochets off of the dragon and shippo moves in front of kagome when the Power of the wind-scar goes directly towards her and takes the damage and cries out in pain as his back is torn from the intense power.

"Shippo!" kagome screams as he collapses after the hit and inuyasha growls as The shadow jumps onto his dragon and lifts into the air "this is not over...I will get those shards" the shadow laughs and disappears

Shippo forces himself to stand and looks at kagome his breathing shaky "ka....go...me...I...it hurts..." he staggers before collapsing again and the world goes dark.

* * *

**Ooooh cliff hanger I'm evil...perhaps I won't update for a week make y'all wait mwahaha...**

**Nah...I think I would die of anticipation too and I don't want to be killed by people who actually read this hehe**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay new chappie up hope you all like it ^^**

**Does not own Inuyasha *cries***

* * *

Kagome finishes bandaging the wounds covering Shippo's body and shakes her head tears in her eyes _idiot...why did you jump in front of the attack?_ She jumps when the hanyu clears his throat "uh...Kagome"

"I can't even look at you Inuyasha...Shippo might die because of what you pulled.."

Inuyasha's ears go back and he lets out a weak growl in an attempt to argue back

"Kagome...I did it to save you...he jumped in front of you"

"You should have thought about the others!" She stands up and walks over to him and slaps him "do you ever think about someone other than yourself?... oh wait! You think about that bitch kikyo!"

Inuyasha's ears ring at the sudden use of cuss words "ka-"

"No Inuyasha don't 'Kagome' me! Stupid dog! Get out!" she slaps him again and sits down where she was standing and hugs her knees sobbing. "stupid...stupid dog..."

Inuyasha steps back and walks out his ears pinned back "sorry Kagome" He turns and walks out leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts.

Kagome sighs stroking Shippo's tan hair tears streaming down her face "this is my fault..."

"no...it's not Kagome..." whispers Shippo who reaches up and wipes away the tears

"sh...Shippo..." Kagome blinks at him "You're okay.."

he nods smiling weakly and winces "Kagome...what happened? I remember a flash of light..."

"Inuyasha used the wind-scar at that dragon...and it bounced off the scales towards me...and you jumped in front of it..." Kagome shakes her head again her eyes watering "don't put yourself in danger again Shippo!"

Shippo blinks and weakly sits up and looks at the bandaging on his chest "w....was it really that bad Kagome?"

she nods tears streaming down her face "you've been asleep for a week...I...I thought you were going to die..."

* * *

Shippo turns slowly and pulls Kagome into a hug and whispers into her ear "I wouldn't die on you Kagome..." _I love you too much..._His face flushes at his own thoughts and pulls her closer to him talking quietly to her

Inuyasha growls when Shippo hugs Kagome and shakes his head _Why him? Why is she falling for him? _His Demon laughs _**Probably because you betrayed her heart and has lost it forever with your pathetic feelings**_

_n....no! I didn't betray her_

**_oh but you did Hanyu kaha you did the second you mated with that dead Preistess. And in front of her too. Pathetic kahaha_**

Inuyasha shivers when a cold hand goes onto his neck and he looks at kikyo "Inuyasha...what are you doing spying? We have much to do" she smiles at him and he moves away glaring at her

"You ruined my relationship with Kagome"

"you had a relationship with the girl? The woman who stole my soul Inuyasha..."

He shakes his head trying to get his demon to stop laughing and looks at kikyo "No...you're dead....why did I...no no NO!" he turns and runs terrified of his own thoughs and stops at the edge of a cliff and looks at the moon _What have I done? _**_Insured a relationship with the runt and Kagome. _**_no..._

Inuyasha sits down and puts his head in his hand trying to conceal his tears and his ears twitch as Miroku says his name and sits next to him "What do you want monk?" he growls his voice thick with the obvious tears

"I merely came to watch the moon...and perhaps talk to my troubled hanyu friend..."

"why help me?...I'm an asshole..." Inuyasha looks at Miroku who is shocked at the gleaming tears obvious on his face

"you're...crying?" Miroku blinks "You're really torn up about what happened...what happened Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sniffles and looks at Miroku his ears pinned back like a wounded puppy and begins explaining what happened to Miroku who sits and listens until the end of the story and shakes his head "Inuyasha...you messed up...but not in a bad way...perhaps it wasn't supposed to happen with you and Kagome...maybe it's Shippo who gets Kagome.."

Inuyasha shakes his head with a growl "Why him? What's he got I don't?" Inuyasha shakes his head putting his head back in his hands

"Perhaps it's the fact that he's sweet towards her and that he's never hurt her like you have" Miroku stands up "I'll leave you to your thoughts" he walks away and Inuyasha stares blankly into space unaware of the dark presence

the shadow laughs watching the hanyu _This is going to be easier than I thought kehehe_ the shadow snaps his fingers and small sparks fly out as the hanyu is swallowed up by the darkness without a sound

Sango watches Shippo hold the sleeping Kagome and sighs "Shippo...you know...you might me taking advantage of Kagome"

Shippo looks at Sango and shakes his head "No...I wouldn't take advantage of Kagome...I know she loves Inuyasha and it'll never change for any reason....I'm merely here until she heals and Inuyasha quits being an ass" Shippo looks at the sleeping Kagome and strokes her hair "I wish...never mind...it won't ever happen...Sango I'm going for a walk...I...I need to clear my head" he gently sets Kagome down on the bedroll and gets up walking out into the forest and climbs up into a tree and sits there for what seems like hours before a familiar voice say his name and he jumps down and smiles at Kagome "yeah Kagome?"

"where'd you go? I woke up and you weren't there Sango said you went for a walk hours ago"

"I decided to hang out in a tree" he shrugs and she sighs smiling a little "of course..." he hugs her and she looks at him "Shippo....I...I'm sorry about Inuyasha...hurting you..."

Shippo smiles "it's okay Kagome...I ripped his ear so it's all good"

Kagome giggles and playfully hits his chest "that's not nice...but I'm glad you did he deserved it" she looks up at him locking eyes with him a warmth spreading throughout her body and she blushes looking away smiling "I...um.."

He chuckles grabbing her chin and presses his lips to hers and she lets out a small gasp allowing access for his tongue to enter and he deepens the kiss exploring her mouth the warmth spreading further between the two as she begins to respond to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck pressing into him

Shippo looks up when something snarls and a large white dog steps out of the shadows snarling his ear torn and a sword in his mouth and Kagome gasps letting go of Shippo and looking at the dog "I..inu...yasha" the dog snarls snapping his fangs and a low angry voice comes out of the jaws "yeah Kagome it's me..." the dog runs his tongue along his fangs "what were you two doin? Kissing? How sweet...who should we get first? The lying cheating bitch? Or the fox who stole her from me?"

Shippo growls and stands in front of Kagome "shippo no your wounds haven't healed yet let me talk to him"

Shippo shakes his head "no Kagome, Inuyasha is a demon right now...he won't listen to reason at this point..."

Kagome shivers "He's never looked like this as a demon..he's all black..and a dog..."

Shippo blinks "that's because he's gone complete demon...just like his brother..."

Inuyasha growls his green eyes gleaming angerly "Enough talk we fight!" he springs at Kagome who screams closing her eyes tightly waiting for death and opens them looking at the large white dog with one leg who jumped in front of her and Shippo and she steps back

"s... Sesshoumaru...what?"

Sesshoumaru glances back after slamming his brother to the ground "forgive me for stopping your death...this sesshoumaru could care less if you died but rin wanted me to stop It." Kagome looks at rin who's waving at them from Ah-Un "lady Kagome! Shippo! Over here!" the two run over to Ah-Un and rin ignoring Jaken's complaints and they look at the two dogs fighting "this is crazy...what the hell is going on?" they all look at Kagome who spoke the words "you cursed lady kagome" Kagome sighs "yes I did but there is no other way to ask..."

Inuyasha growls at Sesshoumaru "Move out of the way so I can destroy the fox like I should have done years ago!" Sesshoumaru growls laughing "Sorry runt I cannot allow you to harm the human nor the fox."

"Since when do you care about humans or lesser demons? I thought you hated everyone" Inuyasha's fur bristles with obvious rage

"I care because you plan to hurt them. And rin said you couldn't so I will stop you."

"so be it I will destroy you too!" Inuyasha jumps into the air and is swollowed up by darkness again disappearing again.

"what was that darkness? Hrm...nothing I've ever seen..." Sesshoumaru changes back and turns to look at the two humans fox and complaining demon and walks over to them and looks at Kagome "Your leash on the runt is gone..."

"my what?"

"the beads around his neck are gone."

Kagome blinks in fear and looks at Shippo who grabbed her hand "this is bad...we need to get to the others..." he whispers and bows to sesshoumaru thank you Lord sesshoumaru you aren't as heartless as I thought." a light blush appears on Sesshoumaru's face and he acts like it doesn't effect him "yes well this sesshoumaru has something like a heart...let's move on rin"

he walks away with his company leaving Kagome and Shippo alone again "kagome..." he sighs "we gotta tell the others...get on my back" He kneels so she can get on his back and she carefully climbs on and grips his shoulders as he begins to run at a speed far faster than what Inuyasha could ever run and she closes her eyes to keep herself from passing out she opens them after a while and looks at Shippo's face set in a determined expression and she leans her head on his shoulder and sees him glance at her "Shippo...this is my fault...all of this..." she cries silently and Shippo listens to her cry and sighs _Kagome...it's not your fault...it's that damned dogs...Inuyasha...he'll pay..._Shippo glances back at Kagome and shakes his head looking at the village and jumps up over to where Sangoand Miroku are and lets Kagome off his back. The two looking at him and Kagome "we gotta talk..."

* * *

**Hey guys thank you SO much for the reviews and being patient with me crap has gone on in life so seeing the positive effect of this story makes me smile :) I'll be trying to write more frequently for y'all. 'till next time folks...Potato! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait things have been getting in my way...such as tests and assignments for school. I'm off on break so I'll try to write as much as I can anywho on with this weird story. *Does not own Inuyasha

* * *

**

Shippo gently strokes Kagome's hair looking at her while she sleeps and looks at Miroku who cleared his throat. "Miroku if you have something to say, please just say it."

Miroku scratches his head trying to figure out what to say "well...see...the thing is...without Inuyasha...we're in danger...Kagome especially...if what you said was right...Inuyasha will target you and Kagome..me and Sango were talking and I think...it would be best that you and Kagome go to her time while me and Sango travel with Sesshoumaru"

Sango nods agreeing with Miroku "Kiara and I went to find rin and sesshoumaru and they agreed to let us travel with them so we can find this shadow."

Shippo blinks "What?! You mean I can't find this asshole? Why can't I come with you?!"

"Kagome NEEDS you with her right now.." Sango replies "Inuyasha hurt her...and we know you want to fight with us...but we can handle ourselves...Kagome needs you more than us."

Shippo looks down at Kagome who makes a whimpering noise in her sleep and he hugs her tighter and sighs "you're right Sango, she needs me...and she needs to leave this time while you find Inuyasha and bring him to his senses.."

"yes and you'll need someone who can talk sense into him when and if you find him" says a voice from the nearby trees. "someone like me" kikyo steps out of the trees as Shippo lets out a low growling noise "what do you want? We don't need help from the likes of you!"

Kikyo laughs "you need more of my help than you think, fox." she smiles wickedly "inuyasha will only listen to two people Me, and Kagome...and we know she's in no condition to talk to him, not while she's hurting."

"yeah because of you!" Shippo snorts glaring at her, hate clouding his eyes  
"I'm aware of what happened, But let me ask you something fox, Do you really think that Inuyasha shouldn't have done what he did? Should have remained faithful while you watched him get what you've wanted for years? Would you rather have it that way?"

Shippo blinks unable to speak as she continues "you cannot say that you're not secretly happy that Inuyasha chose me? That your chance is now?"

Shippo shivers looking at Kagome "I...I can't answer that question..."

"Of course not. Because you love Kagome and want her for your own." Kikyo smiles and looks at Sango who stands up "what are you saying?" Sango asks

"I'm saying that the fox hopes that Inuyasha is never found so he can remain with Kagome. Is that not clear?" Kikyo steps towards Shippo and Kagome and kneels down whispering into shippo's ear "I will tell you this now. You are not safe from Inuyasha or the shadow...Demons are eternal and can live until slain." Shippo's blood goes cold as his face pales _wh...what does she mean?_ Shippo shivers and remains quiet as Kikyo rises and looks at the other two before going towards the trees "fox, It would be best to leave once the girl wakes up...Monk, Slayer, we leave to find the Inu-lord and his pack and then to destroy the shadow." kikyo walks into the forest her soul collectors creating a mist making her disappear.

"I'll tell you what...that woman scares me" Miroku mumbles to himself and Sango giggles "and here I thought you would find any woman attractive...never scary"

Miroku chuckles "Not as attractive as you Sango my dear"

Sango blushes and slaps Miroku when his stray hand touches her bottom "watch it Miroku!"

Shippo chuckles and looks at Kagome who clutches his shirt and goes back to stroking her hair _Kagome...no one will hurt you...not now...not ever.

* * *

_

The shadow laughs and looks over at the black dog and smiles "Inuyasha...I can see your thirst for the fox's blood, don't worry you'll get your chance soon...we'll just have to wait..." Inuyasha snarls and goes into the corner and sulks **Kahaha! Waiting. You've never been paitent Inuyasha **_Wait...but you don't want to hurt Kagome! _**That whore betrayed us. She DESERVES to die! **_But..._**Silence human! You have no place with us...EVER!** Inuyasha growls and paws at his nose _**Shut up...both of you. I want to sleep until revenge is served...

* * *

**_

Kagome looks at Shippo who's sitting on her bed staring out the window his tail flicking nervously "shippo? Are you okay? You seem on edge" she asks him

he nods with a deep sigh "I'm Fine Kagome...I...just have a lot of things on my mind..."

She goes over to him and smiles sitting next to him "shippo...Thank you...for everything..."

He looks at her and touches her cheek looking her in the eyes smiling softly "you're welcome Kagome..." he leans in slightly and his face flushes and he moves away from her and stands up "you've got your schooling in the morning...get some rest...your mother is taking me to get normal clothing for this time period and to get me books on this society."

Kagome looks at him as she lays down "you're not going to leave are you?"

Shippo looks at her and smiles a little "of course not Kagome...I'll be here with you...no matter what.."

She smiles and blinks "shippo? I...I know this might sound weird...but...could you lay down next to me and hold me close?" her face blushes slightly "I'm so used to having you hold me while I sleep..."

he smiles again and takes his vest and shirt off and lays behind her and hugs her close to him and chuckles when she turns and buries her head in his chest.

"Good night Shippo..." She yawns

He smiles "Good night...Kagome"

* * *

_**Hey check it out! A new chapter! Like I said I'll be writing quite a bit during the break and boy are things going to get good hehe but you'll have to wait until I can put up another chappie be happy! ~Shade**_


	7. Chapter 6

**New chap! Sorry for the long time of getting these out like I said last chapter I've had no time but I hope you're enjoying the story so far the next few chapters will be split into parts.**

* * *

"_A black dog is the name given to a being found primarily in the folklores of the British Isles. The black dog is essentially a nocturnal apparition, often said to be associated with the Devil, and its appearance was regarded as a portent of death. It is generally supposed to be larger than a normal dog, and often has large, glowing eyes."

* * *

_

A large black dog sits outside the temple glaring at the window where the fox sits and growls before turning and jumping down the stairs and goes to the alley he stays in across the street _**500 years I've waited...and this is where I'm stuck. Watching a house where my enemy is...with the girl who is rightfully mine! **_He snarls and looks at the shadow who opens the door in the alley "inuyasha...you silly dog what are you doing growling so loudly at this ungodly hour? Go hunt or something"

Inuyasha's ears go back and he snorts "perhaps...I should do my part while I wait." the shadow laughs

"good dog." the door closes and Inuyasha snaps his teeth _**I'm no good dog.**_ Inuyasha rises and walks out of the alley and wanders the street and looks at two men who are holding a screaming woman down and he growls jumping up onto a trashcan and howls his glowing eyes burning

"Hey look it's a mutt!" the larger man laughs before hitting the struggling girl "quit squirming!"

the woman screams more and the smaller man looks at Inuyasha and the man steps back "I...It's a demon! It's P...Padfoot! f...from those legends!" the larger man smirks "yeah and I suppose you believe in the devil too? Sheesh kain."

Kain shakes his head "i...it's him! There's n...no normal d...dog that looks like that! Sain! Please let the girl go!"

Inuyasha howls again lightning flashing and he jumps down "It's too late for you. The bringer of death has arrived." the two men turn in fear the woman running away"

"Stupid mutt!" yells Sain "I'll end this demon for good!" he pulls a gun out and shoots at Inuyasha dropping his weapon when Inuyasha springs at him undamaged

* * *

Shippo jerks sitting up hearing a pained scream and Kagome wakes up looking at him "shippo? What's wrong?" she asks

he shakes his head getting up "you stay here...I heard someone scream"

Kagome grabs his arm "no...stay here...please"

Shippo sighs and jumps when the alarm goes off and Kagome turns it off sitting up "I have to wake up now...just stay here...we're safe..."

Shippo looks out the window "If you say so kagome"

We now interrupt this program with breaking news..two more people have been found dead this morning after what appears to be a brutal mauling. The culprit has yet to be found. A witness says that the two men were trying to rape then kill her when a large black dog from legends appeared and killed them. In other news blah blah blah.

Kagome looks at Shippo who's digging his now sharp claws into the couch and he stands up his tail twitching and he looks at her when she touches his arm "I'm escorting you to school. I have a bad feeling about this black dog..." _Inuyasha...he's a murderer isn't he?_

Kagome looks a Shippo concerned "Shippo? Are you okay? Do you need me to stay here?"

Shippo looks at Kagome and shakes his head "No...I can handle it...there are just a lot of things making me nervous..."

Kagome hugs him and kisses his chin and blushes when the warmth appears again and steps away "I'll be careful shippo"

he holds his hand out to her as she walks out and he sighs "right"

* * *

"so who's the new boy at your house? And what happened to your bad boy boyfriend?" Yuka asks.

Kagome shakes her head "Inuyasha is gone...he hurt me and I met Shippo...but he's not my boyfriend...he's a...close friend of mine..." the four walk down the street chattering quickly and Kagome sighs _it's good to see these guys again..

* * *

_

Inuyasha growls and follows her friends and barks making Kagome turn to look at him and she screams "g...get away!" she stutters and her friends look at her strangely "what's wrong kags?" asks yuka and Kagome steps back again and gasps when a fox jumps onto the black dog "woah! Someone get their phone out! This fox is kicking serious butt!" the three girls pull their phones out and Kagome bites her lip _Shippo please! Be careful!_

Shippo growls and bites into Inuyasha's neck and yelps when he's thrown into a wall and stands back up growling _I won't fall here!_ Shippo jumps at Inuyasha and bites his paw causing the black dog to run away. Shippo growls before going to Kagome and nuzzling into her arms and licks her hand when she strokes his fur.

"kagome are you telling us that this fox is yours?" yuka asks.

Kagome's face flushes "yeah...he...I found him as a cub a while back and his mother and father were killed by hunters...so I've kept him with me until he was better and when I tried to free him...he stayed...and so he follows me sometimes..." Shippo makes a sighing noise and nuzzles into Kagome and eri smiles "awww! He's so cute what's his name?"

"uh...shippo" Kagome blinks

Ayumi tilts her head slightly confused "he has the same name as your boyfriend?"

Kagome's face flushes when Shippo looks up at her "we- uh..." She jumps when her watch beeps "hey I just um...remembered I'd help grandpa! I'll see you!" she runs past her friends and stops panting at the shrine and looks at Shippo who changes back into a human and blinks "kagome?"

she smiles laughing "you kicked dog butt Shippo!"

he chuckles confused "yeah...well Inuyasha was threatening to hurt you!"

she smiles "well...thank you Shippo...I appreciate your protecting me..."

he hugs her "you're welcome.."

* * *

"how sweet...I think this sesshoumaru may throw up."

Shippo releases kagome looking at Sesshoumaru "sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"

he smirks slightly "searching for the shadow obviously."

Kagome tilts her head "how did you get here? And where did you get those clothes?"

Sesshoumaru smirks "I bought them many years ago. I got here by waiting. I must say that your friends died peacefully...The monk and slayer had a child and so on...this..." a young boy steps out from behind sesshoumaru "is their grandson Jerome...he looks like the monk does he not?"

Shippo blinks and Kagome scratches her head "sooo...the shadow couldn't be slain?"

"this sesshoumaru is afraid so...the runt made things easy to find and kill things...but with him on the wrong side...things are hard to do..."

Kagome sighs "I suppose so.."

Sesshoumaru looks at Shippo who appears to have lost interest in the conversation and focus on Kagome and smiles

"I'll tell you what come down to my club tonight...yes, this sesshoumaru has lightened up since we last spoke 500 years ago, any way come down to this club" He hands Kagome a card "and we'll relax...things have been rather tense it seems..." Jerome looks at sesshomaru and tilts his head "lord sesshoumaru? Are we going back now?" sesshoumaru nods and turns to start walking and looks back "oh and wear something nice" he walks down the steps and Kagome looks at Shippo "that was...weird?" Kagome whispers and Shippo nods in agreement.

* * *

Shippo shifts uncomfortably in the black pair of jeans and shoes _Ugh...so uncomfortable...why can't I have my tail out?_ Shippo looks at his feet _I'm amazed I was able to transform just my feet_ "how do I look?" Shippo looks up and blinks at Kagome in the black tank top and tight jeans and suppresses a shiver "uh..." he clears his throat nervously "you look um...good Kagome" She smiles at him causing his face to heat up and she looks at him "okay Shippo...now to find you some clothes...something nice....but not too formal or Feudal.."

Shippo looks at his jeans and shirt and blinks "what's wrong with this?"

she shakes her head "they're girls clothes...you're just lucky souta had a shirt laying around otherwise you would have been wearing a bright pink tank top"

Shippo blinks "uh...yeah..I guess we can find some clothes" he stands up and follows him trying on the clothes Kagome gives him and looks at himself in a mirror wearing blue jeans and a dark blue muscle shirt and smiles "I like this one Kagome.."

she smiles and hugs him from behind looking at him "okay Shippo...we'll get you a few of these jeans...we'll go and buy shirts some other time...we got to get home so I can get ready and you can shower" Shippo tilts his head "shower?" Kagome laughs "my mom will help you...she helped..." Kagome sighs "she helped the dog...when he wasn't a demon..." Shippo moves to hug Kagome and whispers to her "kagome...he'll come back...we'll bring him back to his old self" Shippo smiles at her his eyes guarded so she's unable to see the hurt and he turns to look at himself in the mirror again.

* * *

Shippo looks at the door when Kagome's mother turns on the shower and walks out and then looks at the shower the water pouring out like a waterfall _So it's like a waterfall...interesting_ Shippo sets the clothes Kagome bought him on the counter and removes the jeans and his shirt and steps into the shower and jumps in shock _It's...warm? How bizarre!_ He smiles and lets the water hit his body picks up a sweet smelling shampoo and smells it _It smells like Kagome_ he smiles and sets the bottle down and picks up the bottle Kagome's mother had told him to use and squirts some into his hand and lathers it into his hair _Amazing! It bubbles!_ He chuckles and rinses and yelps when his eyes sting and he falls out of the bathtub with a loud thud _It burns! Evil burning!_

Kagome blinks hearing a thud in the bathroom _huh?_ She stands up and opens the door and squeaks her face suddenly red closing her eyes tightly _Ohmygodhe'snaked!_ "sh...shippo put a towel on yourself!"

"where's the towel?! I can't see my eyes are burning!" he grumbles and she tries to reach for a towel and knocks it onto him "put that on you!" she squeaks _I just walked in on Shippo naked!_ _My god_ she shakes her head and opens her eyes to see Shippo trying to rub his eyes while holding the towel around himself and sighs taking a dry rag and tightening his towel so it stays on and she rubs the soap out of his eyes "are you okay Shippo? You didn't hurt yourself falling did you?"

he winces as the stinging begins to go away "yeah...I didn't fall too hard..."

she giggles "you've been around me how long, and you still manage to get soap in your eyes"

his face flushes in embarrassment "hey! In my defense the soap snuck up on me!"

she smiles and touches his face looking him in the eyes "I'm sure it did Shippo..."

she steps back secretly checking him out and blinks blushing when he touches her cheek and she shivers when he lowers his voice "kagome...I need a little help drying off...could you help me?" he smirks at her and she blushes deeper.

"s...sure Shippo..." she stutters and goes to grab another towl and sees him sitting on her bed dressed in his jeans his soaking wet tail dripping onto the towel he was wearing and she blushes looking at his abs the many years of training clear in his muscles and she goes over to him and takes his tail and begins drying it and looks at Shippo when he grabs her wrist.

Shippo shivers as he pulls her into him kissing her deeply. And smirks when she responds a moment later, her body attempting to press into his own and he chuckles into the kiss the heat and lust building between them and his face flushes as he groans into her mouth causing her to moan in response,, their bodies grinding against each other trying to get as close as possible.

Shippo jumps backwards slamming his head against the wall when there is a sudden knocking at the door.

Kagome blushes standing up panting and looks at the door, throwing Shippo's shirt and jacket at him and she opens the door "Souta? What do you want? Stuck on a math problem or something?"

Souta shakes his head "no...I heard a strange groaning noise and was trying to figure out who was doing who...from the looks on your faces you two were obviously having an intimate moment" he smiles laughing "maybe we should get mom to get you a bigger bed so you can share with your boyfriend!" Kagome slams the door and sits at her desk her face red and Shippo pulls his jacket on and goes over to Kagome "kagome? What's a boyfriend? Everyone keeps calling me yours" Kagome blinks and looks at Shippo and smiles "don't worry about it Shippo..we have to get going...Sesshoumaru will be waiting for us..." he nods "yeah. Let's go." she looks at him and smiles "shippo..." she begins, "yeah Kagome?" he looks at her and she just shakes her head "n...Nothing..." he shrugs and moves towards the door _I'm foolish...what if I really am using Shippo?_ She shakes her head and walks out the door ready to see what sesshoumaru has planned.

* * *

**Phew! I like this chapter though it was hard writing that kiss scene without going too far xD hope y'all like this! **

**~Shade**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long folks! With finals coming up in the next week I've been studying hard, and nearly forgot about this story, seeing as I don't check my Email often -.- but obviously you guys didn't because I found quite a few comments that made me smile and I darn near cried heh...it's been stressful, but you didn't watch this story to listen to me talk, on with the show!...er...story

* * *

**

Shippo shifted uncomfortably in the leather seating in the car and he glanced at Kagome who is staring intently at the black pavement her slender yet strong hands gripping the steering wheel tightly causing his mind to wander to the dark side _The things she could do with those hands..._His face flushes realizing where his now perverted mind had went and he let out a huge sigh causing Kagome to look over at him "you okay Shippo?"she asks, causing him to jump "Uh..y..yeah...s...sorta...." He runs his hands through his hair with another sigh "I'm just curious on what Sesshoumaru wants to speak to us about...I mean, last time we saw him, he saved our tails from Inuyasha." he touches her shoulder when she gives him a pained look after parking. "kagome...we'll find him...and bring him to normal...I promise" _that damn dog...lucky bastard doesn't know how lucky he is... _Shippo shakes his head stepping out of the car and looks at Sesshoumaru who is standing in front of the building and he looks at Kagome who links her arm around his own and tilts his head confused "it's so no other guys get any ideas" she whispers.

"Oh..." he says lamely

Sesshoumaru steps towards them smirking "hello you two! I wondered when you would show up! You both look nice! Let's head inside." Sesshoumaru turns and opens the doors letting the booming sound system shaking every fiber in them and the follow him.

"can I enterest you two in a couple shots?" Sesshoumaru says as he closes the door to his office and Kagome shakes her head "I have to drive home"

"er...no thank you last time I drank I woke up feeling worse than when Naraku released miasma"

Sesshoumaru ignores them and hands them both Rum and Coke smiling when Kagome sighs and drinks it "I'll have someone drive you both home tonight...or..." He smiles darkly "you could stay here if you get too wasted"

Shippo sniffs the coke and gags "no thank you...it smells bad"

"suit yourself" Sesshoumaru mumbles and looks at them "I'm sure you've heard about the black dog around here correct?" The two nod slowly "It's the runt...I caught him watching your house not to long ago he seems intent on getting to you Kagome..."

Kagome shivers "so...I'm in danger?"

Shippo grabs her hand "no..." he growls "you're safe as long as I'm around."

Sesshoumaru smirks "you're still very safe Miko, my brother can't go near your house. It's a holy place surrounded by a magic force...he can't get through..."

Shippo narrows his eyes "I don't know..."

Sesshoumaru smiles "don't worry about it...I brought you two here to enjoy a night out." he smiles again "you both seemed tense and stressed out." Sesshoumaru looks up when Jerome opens the door "yes jerome?"

"those men you wanted to speak to are here..." Jerome scratches the back of his head.

"send them in, we're done..." Sesshoumaru smirks looking at Shippo who had stopped paying attention again and laughs causing him to jump "Kagome, do me a favor and wait outside for me...I wish to speak to the kitsune in private, Jerome tell the men to wait."

–

* * *

Shippo tilts his head looking at the smirking sesshoumaru after the two leave and he looks around awkwardly "sesshoumaru um..."

Sesshoumaru smiles again "you want to know the real reason I brought you two here?"

Shippo shrugs "I dunno...am I going to like the reason?"

Sesshoumaru chuckles "I would think so...I brought you here because you're obviously looking at the miko as a very potential mate. I can see it when you look at her fox."

Shippo's face flushes and he looks away "so what if I am...she loves Inuyasha...that damn dog hurts her all the time...and she still loves him." Shippo closes his eyes and then opens them again his eyes guarded causing Sesshoumaru to blink in surprise "Fox, you really love her don't you?" Shippo nods slowly "more than anything else in the world..."

Sesshoumaru sighs at Shippo "look, I brought you here in hopes of getting the miko drunk, but that wouldn't be right...so I'll tell you what.." Sesshoumaru digs through his desk and pulls out two slips of paper "you two need to be in a place where you're not under the pressure of The mutt, these are tickets to a Island near here, it's my own personal Island and only a few select people and some tourists who payed a heavy price know of it. You and Kagome go there for a month...to relax and perhaps even get close...but I warn you Kitsune, she may be reacting out of greif of losing my brother...but perhaps...there's feelings deeper in her" he chuckles handing Shippo the tickets "there's a boat that leaves tomorrow evening. Give these to the miko and get yourselves ready..." Shippo nods standing up "thank you sesshoumaru..." they both jump when there is a loud crash outside and screaming causing the two males to run out of the door to see a black dog and a large amount of men attack the people in the club.

* * *

Shippo feverishly looks around the club searching for Kagome and finds her running at the black dog gathering a pink orb of pure energy flies from her hand hitting the dog in the muzzle causing it to let out a shriek. Sesshoumaru whips his fingers in a swift fluid motion releasing poison from his claws hitting the men.

Shippo shifts into a fox and bites into the dog's neck with a growl "Stay away from my Kagome!"

Inuyasha growls at Shippo with a laugh "your Kagome?" a demonic voice echos through the building "No. Kagome is mine...she will forever be mine! He heart belongs to me. It always has!"

Kagome shivers and looks at Shippo who's looking at her "Kagome loves me,stupid little fox, Thought you would have a chance didn't you?...she'll never love you like she does me! Just give up!"

Shippo shakes his head his heart breaking when Kagome avoids his eyes and snarls "I won't ever give up mutt!" he steps towards Inuyasha with a growl. "I have more of a chance than you...you...you monster! You know why?, because...I never hurt Kagome like you did!" Shippo jumps and claws Inuyasha's nose and jumps backwards in front of Kagome "go ahead! Attack! I'm not afraid to be hurt. If it means Kagome is safe...then bring it!"

The group surround Shippo and Inuyasha watching intently wanting to see who beats who and suddenly scatter when Sirens sound allowing Inuyasha to attack the distracted Shippo biting his tail and slamming him onto the ground and disappears into the darkness.

* * *

–

Kagome screams running over to the bloody fox and picks him up "Shippo, please, don't die on me!"  
Shippo groans looking up at Kagome "trying not to..."

Kagome shivers setting Shippo back down "shippo, I'm going to need you to change into a person...the police are coming...and we need to get you to a hospital..."

Shippo nods tiredly and changes into his normal form too weak to transform his feet and tail from existence, and listens to the people around him speak before slipping into a state of unconsciousness.

–

* * *

When Shippo awoke he was in a sterile white room with a slow steady beeping noise in the background. "ugh...where...where am I?" Shippo slowly sits up and blinks when he's hugged tightly by Kagome "k...kagome?"

Kagome looks at him and gives him a smile her eyes showing her relief "Shippo...you're okay!" she whispers causing him to tilt his head "why wouldn't I be Kagome?" He asks causing her to shake her head tears falling down her face. "I thought I was going to lose my favorite fox..."

Shippo looks away from her Inuyasha's words still ringing in his ears "but I'm still your second favorite..." he mutters causing her to grab his chin and looks him in the eyes "I thought about what you said Shippo...you're right." She whispers to him leaning in slightly.

"what?" he blinks causing her to smile.

"you were right...you haven't ever hurt me...I still don't know how I really feel...but I do know...I won't let you be alone...ever again" she leans in and kisses him softly making him smile slightly before pulling away. "did...did sesshoumaru give you the tickets?" he asks.

"yeah...when we check you out from the hospital we're gonna go to the island" She smiles "you've earned the break from the Bodyguard business" she giggles and stands up, "I'm going to go talk to the doctor...I'll be back" the door closes after Kagome walks out.

_Sesshoumaru...your plan better work..._Shippo shakes his head with a sigh laying back down staring at the ceiling.

**Hah! I finished it, sorry it's been so long guysI hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 I put a lot of thought into this one, now here's a question for y'all...hehe and this a little voting thing, should I put a lemon (Mature part, for you who don't know) in this story? Or make it a one-shot in a different one? Awkward question I know...I'm just curious on what you guys wanna see...**


	9. Chapter 8

Shippo lay on the couch his eyes closed listening to Kagome and her mother talk quietly to each other while they pack "kagome..." begins her mother "I've wanted to ask you this for a while...but how do you feel about Shippo?" Shippo shivers and lets out a low sigh in his "Sleep"

Kagome blushes slightly and looks at her mother and blinks "wh...what do you mean?" she asks

"I mean, Kagome, how do you feel, about him"

Kagome locked eyes with her mother "well I er...he's a g...good guy..." Kagome blushes slightly as she stutters.

"Kagome, you know what I mean...physically...how do you feel about him? Souta told me about earlier he found you two er...you know..."

Kagome's face goes completely red "n...no! We weren't doing that! We were um...I was helping him dry off"

Kagome's mother laughs "I'm sure you were, Kagome, but please...tell me...do you love him? I just need to know that whatever happens on this trip you're taking...you'll be okay with it...kagome, I've seen him look at you, it kills me because it's almost the same look you used to give Inuyasha"

Kagome winces at the mention of Inuyasha's name and looks at the sleeping Shippo "I don't know how I feel for Shippo at the moment...I'm still confused because deep down I still love Inuyasha...even if he did hurt me." Kagome looks at the shirt she's folding quietly

"Kagome, you need to make that clear to Shippo, he loves you, and I think more than Inuyasha ever did..."

Kagome shakes her head. "How do I tell someone I love someone else when I think...I love that someone too?" she looks up at her mother who just smiles

"Maybe this is why Sesshoumaru gave you this chance...to help you figure it out..."

Kagome shrugs and looks back at the sleeping Shippo "You know...Shippo has done a lot for me...I mean...he protected me from Inuyasha multiple times..." She smiles and stands up and gently touches shippo's face "he's a nice guy, and I've known him for a long time...I practically raised him." she gently strokes his cheek, making her mother smile. "Kagome, just promise you'll be safe...no matter what happens"

Kagome nods to her mother "yeah...I know..." Kagome sighs and goes back to packing.

–

* * *

Shippo Grips the side of the boat as it moves across the water his face green "ugh..."

Kagome gently rubs his back as he gets sick "poor Shippo...after all these years you still get sea sick..." she turns and asks someone to hand her some water and lets Shippo sip it slowly and looks at him when he just goes back to hanging over the rail "yeah..." he mumbles "I can't help it...f..foxes belong on land...not sea.." he shivers before turning and leaning his head on the rail and blinks when Kagome sits in his lap facing him "what about air?" she smiles at him amusement dancing in her eyes "you obviously don't mind flying at high speeds"

he shivers at their position and sighs "yeah...well that's different...Kirara, flies straight and doesn't sway as much as boats..." he groaned shaking his head and begins sipping water and blinks when Kagome gets closer to him "How about I keep your mind off the swaying?" she smiles and kisses him causing his mind to go blank,and he deepens the kiss and pulls away looking into her eyes "Kagome..." she smiled at him blushing knowing exactly what stiff object she's sitting on and she looks up when the captain says they've docked and she smiles kissing his cheek and stands up "come on...let's get off this boat."

Shippo lets out a frustrated sigh _She's always doing this to me...it's getting painful..._He rises awkwardly and follows Kagome trying to not stare at her back side _damn this...and it's getting close to mating season...sesshoumaru knew about it...that's why he's making us stay here for a month..._Shippo shivers running into Kagome being pulled out of his thoughts and he looks around letting out a low whistle "damn..."

shippo mutters "he sure knows how to pick Islands..." he blinks when Kagome looks at him and he points at the mountain  
"It's an old island we foxes heard about as pups...the mountain is shaped like a foxes head supposedly...I don't see it...maybe if you tilt your head slightly..."

he shrugs and blinks when sesshoumaru walks up to them "what...the hell are you doing here?" asks Shippo, and blinks when Kagome grabs his hand reassuringly "

I asked him to come on the boat with us and make sure we would be safe...he's also leading us to where we're going to stay...he said that it's a private place that only he and his guests can stay in."

She smiles at him, and looks at sesshoumaru who embraces a young woman and blinks "Rin?" Rin smiles at Kagome and hugs her "Kagome! It's so great to see you! And you too Shippo!"

Kagome blinks "how are you not...you know...older looking?" Rin smiles and looks at sesshoumaru "from what I've learned when humans mate with Full fledged demons, their life-spans are longer, so long as they aren't killed, it's pretty cool if you think about it, I look about late twenties early thirties, when I'm really 64 years old!"

Kagome smiles "that's awesome!" Rin and sesshoumaru laugh noticing Shippo's attention has left the conversation and Rin hugs sesshoumaru. "I see what you mean...the poor fox can't keep his attention focused." Kagome blinks and nudges Shippo and smiles at him "come on, they're going to leave without us." Kagome smiles and runs ahead of him to catch up with sesshoumaru and Rin who had begin to walk towards a large castle-like building.

Shippo sighs as he leans back in the large hot spring the warm water soothing his muscles. _This is nice...it feels like only a few days ago that I was in a hot spring last...but it's been 50 years..._He lets out another sigh and closes his eyes _Mm...perhaps...even if this is a pointless trip, I'll be able to enjoy it...until mating season...then it's going to be a pain in the ass...hm..I wonder if sesshoumaru would let me hide somewhere..._He opens his eyes when the water moves and he looks at Kagome who smiles at him and his face flushes realizing she's not wearing anything and he looks up pretending not to have seen anything _shit! _"uh...kagome? wh...where are your clothes?"

he hears her giggle and smiles "same place as yours Shippo, inside. The water is nice tonight isn't it?"

Kagome smiles looking over Shippo blushing slightly as she basically drools over his solid muscles _he's a very...what would the word be..._She giggles _sexy, that's the word._ She smiles and blushes more noticing his hardening member _poor guy...I wonder..._she looks up embarrassed at her thoughts _ack! Say something it's getting awkward!_ "you uhm...seem...relaxed...shippo...".

Shippo looks at Kagome and nods shivering slightly praying she can't see his need. "yeah..." he looks at her, and lets out a shaky sigh as his eyes travel from her soft lips down her neck and he looks away as he gets to her breasts and rubs the back of his head his cheeks flaming "k...kagome...th...this isn't a...awkward f..for you?"

Kagome giggles "well...sorta but Shippo it's nothing I haven't seen before, we used to bathe like this all the time remember? When you were younger?" _Though...you've grown up a lot since then... _"we used to splash around in the water and talk with Sango while you floated on that inner tube"

He smiled at the memory "yeah..." _still...back then I couldn't appreciate her body the way I do now.."_

he looks at her when he smells tears and forgets their nudity and goes over to her hugging her close to him "Kagome? What's wrong?"

She sniffles and looks at Shippo "I miss them...Miroku and Sango...Kirara...all of them...it breaks my heart that we won't see them again...unless we go through the well...but from what Sesshoumaru said, it wouldn't be safe for us..." she leaned her head against his shoulder and blinks when Shippo grabs her chin and makes her look him in the eyes.

"kagome..." starts Shippo, his deep voice soothing her "we'll go back eventually...and even if we don't...they'll always be with us in spirit..." he hugs her securely and he gently kisses her tears away and kisses back when she kisses him. _Kagome..._

Kagome smiles wrapping her arms around his neck tears still falling down her cheeks and blushes when he pulls away from him after her knee brushes against him. And she gently touches his cheek "you're right Shippo...they live with us in spirit..." she kisses him again blushing into the kiss when his hands rest on her waist and slowly move up and she shivers when a hand gently touches one of her breasts and she pulls away from him smiling slyly. "is there something you want fox boy?"

He averts his eyes trying to ignore the ache forming in his groin "I uh...heh...I'm just trying to c...comfort you...y..you seemed upset..." his face flushes when she touches his chest and slowly moves it downwards making him fight the urge to pin her beneath him and shudders noticing how close her hand is to his throbbing need and damn near whimpers when she pulls her hand away and kisses his cheek before looking him in the eyes. "you appear to have a problem...I'll leave you alone to take care of it..." she smiles and slowly gets out of the water making sure to give him a full view of her back side before wrapping a fluffy white towel around herself and goes inside _He's a sweet man...and as much as I hate seeing him suffer in that way and how badly I want to help him with it...I need to be sure he's the one..._she looks out the glass door watching Shippo blushing _I'm not really going to watch him am I?...of course I am..._

–

* * *

Shippo groans in frustration, his entire body burning with need the pain greatest in his groin he closes his eyes, running his hands through his hair _She's gonna end up killing me..._His tail twitches in frustration. _Great...now I gotta deal with this..._He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes and. Slowly begin to stroke himself letting out soft groans attempting to relieve himself of the intense pain his face flushed

–

* * *

Kagome looks away blushing embarrassed that she was watching Shippo stroke himself in order to fix what she did, her own body warm with need and she shakes her head _I can't believe I...and...It made me want him more...augh! What am I doing? _She walks through the hallsher cheeks burning and she blinks when sesshoumaru chuckles at her "s...sesshoumaru? wh...what are you doing?"

He laughs "I live here remember? I was merely going for a walk when I smelled the scent of a very frustrated miko...and I don't mean just mentally." he smirks tilting his head "I'm surprised you didn't decide to help the poor fox, it takes quite a bit for a demon, especially a fox demon...or any canine demon for that matter, quite a bit to finally have their release, and when they do, most of the time they grow...just like real dogs, when they mate they get larger, and well...it's almost painful..." sesshoumaru smiles slightly "Of course the more he ends up having to release himself the more he's going to want you, and the more you'll want him...because you'll know each time he does it, it's because of you...and of course...you two chose a nice time to go on vacation, because the mating season for demons begins soon. And if the human is close to the demon, the human will also realize their true feelings, which could be good or bad for the kitsune."

Kagome blushes "I...I didn't know that..." she blushes suddenly more intrigued (and aroused) than before and she blinks looking back at a flushed Shippo and shivers when he walks past her and sesshoumaru walking awkwardly and sesshoumaru laughs. "He couldn't get a release! Poor man! He's probably going to have to finish it somewhere else..." sesshoumaru smirks and looks at Kagome "it would be good for the both of you to learn your feelings, on this island, the forces of nature are strong...tomorrow you should go down to the town on the island. Perhaps you'll find something there for you two to do...a massage perhaps?" sesshoumaru continues down the hallway and Kagome blushes going to her room her body still heated.

* * *

– **(Quick warning, if you're offended by self pleasuring I advise skipping the parts in between the double *, I'd hate to be flamed for something so stupid...and be warned because well...I've never written anything like this. And I'm a girl which makes writing in 3****rd**** person about Shippo is gonna be hard So yeah...it's probably gonna suck.)**

Shippo groans in desperation as he enters his room his body burning with a need for release glances at the door that connects his room to kagome's smelling her scent making his cock twitch with need and sneaks into her room, knowing she's not in there and goes through her bags _Something with her scent...something with her scent...her strong scent. __**(begin bad attempt of pervertedness)**_

**He shivers and blinks when he finds her pillow and shivered inhaling the scent on it and the mental image of her appears in his head and he shivers rushing out of the room and into his own leaving the pillow and he shudders when the towel around his waist moves against him causing him to groan and he locks the door _if Kagome caught me doing this she'd be disgusted..._he groans throwing the towel off and he shivers going into the bathroom locking that door too and shivers reaching down to his throbbing cock and begins to stroke himself groaning the faster he strokes remembering the way Kagome was grinding against him and he shudders going faster and begins thrusting into his own hands _Damn it all...does she realize, what she does to me...and the caliber...it's damn near painful..._He shudders feeling the pressure begin to intensify and he groans and lets out a low whimper when he finally hits his release and adds pressure to his cock until he returns to normal and he falls to the floor shaking and he whimpers** (_**Finished**_)

* * *

_that woman...she keeps doing this to me...Inuyasha...bastard...lucky bastard...she would give herself to him..._He sighs and cleans up his mess and finds some clothes Kagome bought for him and he walks out and blinks hearing Kagome in the other room and quietly unlocks his door and listens to Kagome talk to herself. _She said my name..._

–

* * *

Kagome sighs to herself "shippo...I feel so bad...I don't know..what to do...I want him...but...I don't know...what if I'm using him out of grief of losing Inuyasha...?" she changes putting on her pajamas and sighs again "then again...he is a better man...he's always been there...ugh...my head hurts..." she lays down and closes her eyes "I think...maybe...I like Shippo more than Inuyasha..." she smiles as she falls asleep.

–

Shippo blinks at what he heard _she...she likes me better than Inuyasha?_ He smiles to himself and goes to his own bed and shivers and changes into a fox and lays on his pillow _maybe I do have a chance...perhaps sesshoumaru is right...maybe this trip will show our true feelings..._ he smirks and closes his eyes curling into a ball his tail over his muzzle and he falls asleep.

* * *

_**^^; you have no idea how red my face is after writing that little scene...I look like a tomato.. x/x nose bleed! Anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now that it's summer I'll have plenty of time to update, hopefully once or twice a week. Thank you for all the lovely comments, they make me happy :D**_

_**~Shade**_


	10. Chapter 9

**What's this? An Update? Yes! By popular demand, ShadowCanine's story "Foxfire" Shall continue, and what's more, I vow to you, my readers that I will continue to update until the story has come to an end! And now, without further adeu, our story!**

Shippo winces as the bright lights flick on with a quiet "click!" The young fox sits up with a small yawn, his eyes watching Kagome as she gives him a quiet smile. Shifting from his fox form he flushed, now realizing the damn near throbbing rod between his legs. _D-damn these dreams of her..._Grabbing a pillow, he placed it over his legs,still buried deep under blankets. _Please tell me she didn't notice!_

"Goodmorning Shippo! I didn't mean to wake you!" She beamed at him with a smile that made his heart want to leap from his chest. "Well...Actually, I did! Rin invited us to lunch this afternoon and then Sesshoumaru wanted to give us news of what's happened over the last thousand years." Shippo nodded with a smile "That sounds...interesting enough." he coughed, avoiding her eyes for a moment before yawning. "What time is it, Kagome?" He smiled at her warmly, trying his hardest to bite back on the sudden urge to take her in his arms and take her as his own.

"It's only 10:08, we've got a few hours before brunch, I thought maybe you'd enjoy going on a walk with me before we ate, gather some things from the city, you know?"

Shippo's issue disappeared in a moment as he let out a low growl. "You sure? Last time we went anywhere-" Shippo cut off, seeing an almost pained look in her eyes, making his heart sink damn near into his stomach. "Alright, I'll go with you." He rose, setting aside the pillow as he adjusted his pajama bottoms, giving a slight sniffle before taking Kagome into his arms. "Kagome...How did you rest?" He spoke with a soft, loving tone as he ran his hands through her hair, breathing in her scent.

She gazed up at him with a small smile, tears running down her cheeks as she cups his. "I slept fine, though..." She trailed off for a moment, studying his face. "Tonight, do you think I could sleep with you? I've been having some nightmares lately, and I need someone to be there.." She blushed as he gave her a warm smile, his eyes almost seeming to glow, his voice vibrating through his chest as she rested her head against him. "Of course, Kagome, with all that's happened lately, I'd be more than happy to be at your side.." He sighed. _That damned mutt...Hurting her like this, if I ever get my fangs around that neck of his..._

Kagome stretched up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek before taking his hand. "Thank you Shippo. Now! Get dressed! It's time to go get some things so we're not totally mooching off of Sesshoumaru and Rin, maybe we should make them dinner!" She beamed happily, as if all her troubles didn't exist, he chuckled at this and ruffled her hair. "As you wish, m'lady." He bowed, causing her to giggle as she noted the mess of what would be his tail. "You planning on shedding everywhere?"

He glanced back at his tail and shrugged. "No, I can't even show my tail around in this time, now can I?" he laughs as he runs a hand over his tail, flattening the fur. "Er...Kagome, could you leave? I uh...don't wanna change in front of you." He coughed, his face reddened again.

Her own face became red as she nodded. "Yeah, um..I-I'll meet you outside." She gave a nervous giggle before bolting out of the door. He rubbed at his nose with a grumble and sniffle as he sneezed, his tail fluffing out as he stretched. _A walk would be nice, I don't get out much anyways, and if it's with her..._He let out a loud sigh before digging through a suitcase that had been left on a large wooden chest at the foot of his bed, pulling out a pair of dark jeans, loose enough for him to tuck away his tail. Pulling them on he carefully tucked the tail away, making it look less obvious of his demonic side. "I wonder if she'll be willing to buy me a candy." He chuckled to himself, pulling on a short-sleeved shirt with the Rise Against logo on it, he was a fan of the band, and what they stood for.

Humming _Swing Life Away_ To himself he stretched, checking in with every muscle in his body as he winced, a bruise on his ribs making itself known as he rubbed it. He ran a comb through his hair as he tied a long pony-tail in his auburn hair, giving himself a large-fanged smile. _Protect Kagome at all costs, that is my mission, that dog has it out for her._ He snorted as there was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in Kagome!"

"It's Rin, Sorry, Kagome went out to the boat, she wants to leave now." Rin gave him a comforting smile.

Shippo's stomach lurched at the thought of the boat. "Ugh, can't I swim?" He groaned out, already feeling ill from the unsteady sway of the boat. Rin giggled as she handed him a small pill. "Swallow this, it'll stop you from becoming seasick." He sighed and tilted his head with a slight smirk, taking the pill as he eyed Rin. "Who's following us, Rin?" His good-natured tone turned serious as he watched the girl's face.

Her smile faded as she glanced around. "Some young men, they just want to make sure that Grim doesn't show up where Kagome'll be put into danger."

"I want answers, Rin, I want to know Sesshoumaru's plan, and I want to know why he's locking us to the island, and why this island, where my ancestors bred for thousands of years. Why now?"

Rin's face paled as she shook her head. "Things...will be revealed in time, if you truly want to know, wait until dark to ask. I'll be by the alter at the top of the hill." She skittered off as Kagome slipped in, her eyes locked on Shippo. "Are you okay Shippo?" She asked quietly, recalling the conversation between her and Sesshoumaru the night before.

He nodded with a growl. "Yea, just nervous, I don't like boats, and I have a feeling we won't be alone today." He cracks his knuckles, his frustration clear in his stance as he walked past Kagome. _"T__he mating season for demons begins soon. And if the human is close to the demon, the human will also realize their true feelings, which could be good or bad for the kitsune." _

She blinked as she followed after the apparently angsty fox. _Damn it all, I wish I knew how to help him...but at the same time...Inuyasha..._She gave a pained wince as a sharp pain in her chest buckled her knees, expecting to fall, she screamed, only to have a pair of strong arms wrap around her, his familiar emerald eyes darkened as the studied her. "Kagome." His voice came out as a soft, but firm growl. "Are you alright?" He frowned at her. "Perhaps we shouldn't go out, I have this terrible feeling.." His eyes lightened as sincerity broke through.

"Maybe you're right, if there's a chance Inuyasha is out there waiting for us..." She trailed off as Sesshoumaru walked up to the pair.

He smiled softly at the two as they stood up, his voice smooth. "How about you two join us for breakfast as well? There's much to discuss." He chuckled.

The two glanced at each other. "We'd love to." Kagome said with a soft smile, taking Shippo's hand, squeezing it firmly.

**And there you have it, the 10****th**** part of Foxfire! Expect another update tomorrow as well!** **~Shade**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's a bit late guys, I'm going to try and keep things as regular as possible with this story, especially with recent events pushing me forward, I did put a lot of time into this, and as always I hope you enjoy**** it!**

Kagome smiled at Rin, eating the freshly cooked eggs and waffles, pouring more syrup onto her waffles. "Rin! These are amazing!" She exclaims with another happy giggle, her eyes seeming to avoid Shippo for the moment.

"Thank you Kagome, I've had years of practice, as you can imagine." The two laughed, disregarding the two demons staring at one another, almost as if a silent conversation was occurring between the two. Rin gave Kagome an encouraging shrug. "Leave them to their conversation Kagome."  
"But they're not eve-" She blinked at the sudden shift of the two males as they both rose and walked out. "Rin?" Kagome asked with a frown, following the two out the door before it closed.

"Something I'll never understand about demons, especially males, they all seem to have this weird connection."

Kagome gave a nod. "You're right...but still." She frowns. "What should I do, Rin?"

Rin gave Kagome a puzzled look. "About?"

"Shippo...Last night, I felt like...I don't know.." She blushed, recalling the night before.

"That's no surprise, Kagome, all demons, male or female go into a form of er...heat." Rin blushes as she scratches the back of her head. "That being said, the humans around them are influenced, being creatures of instinct ourselves, we're going to be more attracted to them."

Kagome's brow furrowed for a moment as she glanced at the door. "Sesshoumaru said that as the season goes on, my true feelings will be revealed?"

"Yeah, See, Foxes are rare in the sense that although they're sly, they're very different, Shippo being in his 'heat' is a way to bring out true instinct. You've noticed his odd behavior in the past, I'm sure, but in particular, Shippo has bitten back on his instinct to mate for many, many years. Instead of finding another, he's chosen to wait for you. Now whether you accept that or not is up to you, but with all of his stress and the threat of Inuyasha, he's either going to become distant, or even more charged."

Kagome studied Rin's face for a moment, crossing her arms. "So..What should I do? I-I mean.." She stammered. "Last night, desire was..." Rin cut her off with a laugh. "Poor Kagome, caught in this triangle, I'd do some thinking tonight, because I can tell you one thing, both are willing to give their hearts to you, but who's more loyal? The Dog? Or the Fox?"

This mystified Kagome for a moment. "I..."

* * *

"Don't worry too much on it, Kagome, not right now, come on, I wanna show you around the island." Rin grinned at Kagome, grabbing her hand, leading her off.

Sesshoumaru walked silently, Shippo trailing behind him silently as they walked into a small clearing, the sound of birds rang in Shippo's ears like a siren, causing his head to spin a bit. "Noisy, aren't they?" Sesshoumaru gave a slight grin at the fox demon.

"Very." He growled, crossing his arms. "Sesshoumaru, what's going on. I want answers."

Sesshoumaru laughed uncharacteristically, slipping into a combat stance. "How about blowing off some steam as we do it?" He gave a growl of challenge.

Shippo's body turned to fire at the sudden challenge of the dog, slipping into his own stance as he gave a fox's growl, vibrating throughout his chest and body. "Fine." He huffed, aiming a punch for Sesshoumaru's stomach.

Sesshoumaru ducked and landed a kick into Shippo's stomach. "Over the past hundred or so years, my brother's been causing trouble in the demon society, so much that there's a team after him."

Shippo winces and swings his arm into the Dog's side, rolling away from Sesshoumaru, already panting as blood pounded in his ears, his eyes locked on his foe. "Yeah? So I've heard, 'grim' a large black dog who's been slaughtering innocent people." Shippo jumped high into the air with a snarl, landing behind Sesshoumaru.

"Exactly, waiting to get his fangs around your neck, and take that miko of yours." Sesshoumaru grabbed shippo by the tail, throwing him into one of the trees surrounding them. "You of all people should know just how badly Inuyasha wants to slaughter you."

Shippo jumped to his feet, scrapes covering his body as he wipes blood from the corner of his mouth with slight snarls. "What about The Shadow Dragon?" He gave a howl, charging towards Sesshoumaru, dodging a punch into his side, landing one into Sesshoumaru's back.

Sesshoumaru laughed as the hit landed causing him to buckle forward for a moment before flipping and sliding back a few feet. "Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about that, trust me, I've got eyes all over the city, and let me tell you...He's been gathering forces, all these rumors of gang violence couldn't be further from the truth, the city will go up in flames soon if we don't stop him."

Shippo's eyes widened as he kicked into Sesshoumaru's side again. "And what about all of this? Why trap us on this island?"

"That..." Sesshoumaru barked out, his body shaking. "Is obvious, we did it to not only protect Kagome, but to help you too, you've been after that young girl for so long, as long as Kagome is here, she's safe, and as long as you're here, she will feel safe."

Shippo faltered for a moment, a punch landing him in the jaw as he flies backwards into the pool, now soaked he coughed. "Wh-what?" He squeaked.

Sesshoumaru held out a hand to the fox. "Shippo. It's a favor to you, that I owe." He gave a strange warm smile. "You saved my Rin long ago, you may not recall it, but you did, and as strange as it may sound from someone like me, that Miko has more of a future secure with you, than my brother ever did.

Shippo rose and shook himself off, looking up at Sesshoumaru. "But...Wait, What about Inuyasha, what will we do with him? What about everyone?" He trembled. "I can't protect Kagome alone, I'm a trickster fox, I can't protect her from darkness, or anything else."

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Shippo's shoulder, it gave a slight glow, as Shippo's wounds closed. "Listen to me, there are more who will support you, and soon you'll have to face him, I don't know when, but once you leave this island, You'll have a lot to do, enjoy your time here, Shippo because whether you leave here mated or not, Kagome's life is in your hands, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, the grandmother...They all trust you to protect her from the dangers, and I can think of no other to protect her from such a demon, than you."

Shippo gave a snarl "You honestly think me, a lowly fox demon, can protect her? Who's to say she even cares for me? I'm a damned demon, her attractions could be false because of my damn scent! All this trust in me to protect her." His body trembled violently as rage surged through his body, his eyes darkening as he panted. "I barely managed to protect her last time, and you and I both know Inuyasha will magically come to his senses and fight back the darkness, leaving me alone, hurting, while he goes off and plays with his mud-doll and has the woman I love!" He howled in rage and sprang into the air. "**FOXFIRE**" He shouted, flames blasting through the trees enshrouding Sesshoumaru's body with flames, the fire rose high into the air, red as blood, bright as the sun, leaving charred trees in its wake.

The two women rushed into the burned clearing, seeing the explosion, Shippo panted harshly, majority of his clothes scourched off as he glowered at Sesshoumaru, who stood proudly, hardly even a scratch on his body. "Shippo, attacking me like that won't solve anything, I'm trying to help you. You don't know what you're in for, boy, I can tell you one thing. It will be you who decides this fate, will you let all that you love fade away? All the work your friends had done, the sacrifices they made to protect you, and help your destiny?" Sesshoumaru howled out. "This is -your- story. You have once chance, one life." Sesshoumaru walked over to the two women as Shippo fell to his knees. "Rin, come with me, leave the two to themselves."

* * *

Kagome cautiously moved towards Shippo, who sat there on his knees panting, his fur and hair singed. "What...am I supposed to do, Kagome?" He looked up at her, studying her face before pulling her into his arms. His body ached and his mind continued to race. _How am I supposed to protect her from it all?_He sobbed uncontrollably. _Gods help me, I can't protect this woman...I can't even win her heart._

Kagome wrapped her arms around the hysterical demon, allowing him to sob on her. _I've never seen him like this, I-I..._She gave a soft blush as she gazed up at him, her eyes locked with his, tears streamed down his face, the pain and torment in the demon's eyes. Cupping his cheek, she leaned up and kissed him, just as she had done before, She felt his body tense, and nearly move away, she tightened her grip on the fox and tilted her head slightly, locking their lips together, a pink aura surrounding them both, leaves swirling around the two, her heart gave a lurch as his body relaxed against hers, fitting perfectly.

Shippo's eyes widened as she closed hers, feeling her body resting against his as he brought her closer to him, his heart pounding again at the intensity of the kiss, this wasn't a sexually charged kiss, or one that would spark his desire, but a simple one that caused his mind to race, and make him feel as if there were fireworks around them, he trembled as the pink aura intensified, his bruises healing before they could even form, and his muscles relaxed, the aura filling him like a cool water.

They held the kiss for a long while before slowly breaking apart, they gazed into each other's eyes, almost mystified at the kiss, his Emerald green eyes like pools as she stared up at him, her chocolate eyes giving a flicker of something, _Love_ his mind rang as he cupped her cheek silently, unable to form words.

"Shippo..." She began shyly as she looked up at him. "No matter what happens, no matter what the future holds." She looked down for a moment before giving him a big bright smile. "I will always stand by your side, and if your father could see you now, he'd be proud."

This struck him in the heart, tears falling down again as he smiled, holding the girl he loved tightly in his arms, his hand running through her jet-black hair. "And no matter what, I will protect you, until the day I die, no matter what choices you make." He smiled softly, looking down at her. "I will always be here for you, no matter what." he smiled at her again, the tears stopped as he kissed her forehead. "I swear it."

The two stood in that loving embrace, not moving as the world around them seemed to still, the gentle breeze that carried the leaves blew softly through the remaining trees, as the birds sang their soft songs, for the first time since they had come to the time period, they felt at ease, they felt safe, and they took in as much as they could, knowing the dangers the future held, their souls were bound, and whether they could accept it or not, their destinies were bound together, no matter the path.

**And there you have it Folks! Chapter 10! I hope you Enjoy it, I feel like it took a bit of a serious turn, but expect some humor in the next one. Until next time! ~Shade**


	12. Chapter 11

**This chapter will contain a small bit of lemony goodness, I mean, I gotta make up for that terrible one on chapter 8, now don't I? As with chapter 8 of course, I will have a * Right there for those who want the story, not the eh...Sexual bits. **

Kagome gave a sigh as she rested in the warm water again, the steam surrounding her as she gave a large yawn, Rin giggled at her. "What?" Kagome smiled at Rin with a laugh of her own.

"Nothing, it's just funny how tired you are, what happened in the forest? Huh?" Rin nudged her with a snicker. "You and Shippo have some fun?"

Kagome's smile faded as she shook her head. "No, We talked for the most part, he's really stressed out with all of this." She sighed and hugged her knees close to her body, deep in thought. "What should I do, Rin?" She searched her newfound friend's face, searching for some sort of answer.

"Kagome, I don't know what you want me to say, honestly, I think you should do some thinking, Shippo's been loyal to you for so many years, and yet you cling onto Inuyasha, I'm not trying to change your way of thinking, Kagome, but in my opinion, I'd look at the one who's been treating you right."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I should get going, Sesshoumaru is waiting for me." Rin giggled. "We have dinner plans tonight." Rin pulled herself out of the water and wrapped herself up in a towel, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

Kagome's grip on her legs tightened as she sighed, watching the steam rise. _Maybe...Rin's right, but, what if Inuyasha comes to his senses?_ Kagome groaned in frustration, splashing angerly at the water. "C'mon Kags, are you really going to hang up on an asshole?" She grumbled to herself, "Of course I am, I have been for the last couple years." She huffed and punched at the water again, jumping at the sound of a chuckle.

"You show that water, Kagome." Shippo laughed, smirking. "You're wearing a bathing suit this time." He chuckled again, he crouched by the water splashing around a bit as he smirked before standing, readjusting the blue swim trunks. "Mind if I join you?" He gave a warm smile to her, seeing her nod, he hops into the water, causing a splash. Kagome yelped and laughed as the water hit her face. "Shippo!" She laughed at him, splashing him back. "What? I had to make you laugh some how." He snickers and leans back in the water taking a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru really did get me good." He stretched out.

Kagome blushed as her eyes scanned his body for a moment, her heart fluttering when he gives her a warm smile. "Yeah, you must be sore." She smiled softly at him and moved to his side, hugging him lightly as she watches him. "Shippo?" She mumbled out into his chest, her fingers unconsciously tracing the muscles on his chest, he wasn't as toned as he once was, he was a bit more squishy than firm, but she preferred it.

Shippo grasped the hand tracing his chest lightly. "Stop that, now what is it, Kagome?" He smiled again.

* * *

"W-well I um...er..." She blushed at him before moving away again, she remained silent for a while, simply watching him stare at her. "What...What do you think, will happen, I-I mean..." She looked down. "If we do end up facing Inuyasha and The Shadowed Man? I'm so scared Shippo. I mean, think about it, Who's to say that Inuyasha isn't being possessed? What if Kikyo or someone is controlling his actions?" Tears slowly fell down her face, looking up at him, surprised at the almost hardened look on his face, a look of almost disdain, causing her heart to break a little. _Damn it all..._She cursed to herself.

Shippo's heart sank into his stomach as she mentioned Inuyasha, swallowing back hurt and anger he shook his head. "To be honest, Kagome, I don't know, but I promise, we'll bring Inuyasha back. It-I Promise." He looked away from him, standing up with a growl, glaring at her for a moment before sighing. "A mighty pain to love it is, And 'tis a pain that pain to miss; But of all pains, the greatest pain  
It is to love, but love in vain." He spoke quietly, a quote he had read someplace from an author named Abraham Crowley, knowing full well she couldn't hear him. He looked at her, pain clear in his eyes.

"Kagome, I'll make sure we get Inuyasha back, and you'll have him back, all to yourself. But think about this. For nearly five years, he's hurt you, drawn back to his little mud-doll. For nearly 10 years, he's been hurting you, stabbing you in the heart." He growled standing up. "I will have always been there, wishing I was that damned dog, because guess what? Unlike him, I'd treat you like you deserve." He shook his head, hurt as he pulled himself out of the water, shifting into a fox, running into the trees, climbing on top of a rock his tail folding perfectly over his paws as he growled to himself, his chest aching as he shook his head.

Kagome sat there in shock, her eyes wide as she watched the fox run into the trees, she slammed her fist into the water again, standing up as she followed after him, calling out his name as she searched for him, slamming into a medium sized dragon demon. "Well well, what do we have here?" It hissed, grabbing Kagome's wrist. "A damsel in distress!" It cackled. "Just in time for mating season." it's rancid breath caused her eyes to water as it slammed her body into a tree. "Let's see what's under that suit of yours." It snarled.

A blast of fire landed on the back of the dragon demon, A snarling Shippo standing tall, his claws glowing with flames as he clicked. "Drop her." He snarled, his bare body glowing in the moonlight, what small bits of clothing he had left were falling to the ground.

The dragon cackled, wrapping its tail around Kagome. "And what will you do with her, Foxboy? I've heard of you, the unrequited lover, pining for this little whore!" Kagome cried out as the tail squeezed her body. "The boss will be happy that I finally got her."

Shippo's body tensed as wind seemed to whip around his body, changing into a bright red fox, he charged, slamming into the dragon's body, the flames whipping into the leaves as the dragon's body hit the ground.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried, hitting the ground hard, scraping her arms, she winced, it wasn't a new pain to her, but it still bothered her.

The fox glanced back at Kagome and huffed. "Get back to the building Kagome." He snarled, shifting back into Shippo, every muscle tensed as he slammed his fists into the demon. "Tell me everything you know about The Shadowed Man, and Grim!" He gripped the squirming dragon's neck and banged him against a tree. "Tell me!" He barked.

The demon squirmed in Shippo's hand. "I-I don't know anything, I-I-I just know that I'm supposed to take the girl back t-to my master!" The dragon gasped. "I-I d-don't know anything else!" He gave a shudder.

* * *

Shippo snarled. "So be it then." Shippo squeezed the demon's neck, only to hear Kagome's cry. Shippo glanced back at her, seeing the fear in her eyes, his eyes widened as he threw the dragon to the ground, kneeling next to Kagome. "Give your master a message for me." He growled. "Tell him that when the time comes, I will destroy him, I'll tear his body to shreds for even thinking about harming Kagome."

* * *

His eyes were alive with fire as the dragon demon flew away, she gazed up at him, her eyes wide at the raw power that radiated from his body, her heart pounded as he leapt off, towards the building, setting her down in the warm water as he examined her wounds. "He didn't touch you, did he?" Shippo panted out, the power still coming off of his body, her skin seeming to light up at his touch. "N-No, h-he d-didn't th-thanks t-t-to you..." She stammered, pulling away from him. Confusion entered his eyes. "What's wrong?" He blinked suddenly as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, something inside of her seeming to light up as her hands began to explore his body, her thoughts turning to him, and only him.

* * *

*Shippo's body seemed to shiver at the kiss, his instincts still raging as he pulled her into his arms, small snarls resonating through his chest, he broke the kiss, studying her face as her hand trailed down his chest, he growled and placed a small nip on the base of her neck, his claws running down her back through her swimsuit, causing her to arch into him. His body becoming alive as her soft hands trailed down his stomach, his member hardening, reminding him that he no longer had any clothing due to his shift. He coughed and shifted away slightly.

"K-Kagome, I-I don't think-" He stammered nervously before being silenced with a moan as one of her hands trailed over his hardening member, almost as if a fire was being lit inside of him his hands slowly moved down her body, feeling her natural curves, memorizing them before his hands moved to her inner thighs, his claws trailing up and down lightly. She shivered with a slight moan, she leaned forward, licking lightly at his neck placing a small nip onto his shoulder as her hand wrapped around his member, squeezing it lightly.

"What's wrong, Shippo?" She gave a slight pant, her eyes locked on his face as she slowly began to stroke his member, running her thumb over the tip, causing him to buck his hips into her hand as he groaned. "K-Kagome...Wh-what're you..." She smiled at him, causing him to shudder, a blush covering both of their faces. "Y-you grow larger as y-you go, d-don't you?" her voice was husky as she gripped him tighter, going faster.

He rolled his hips against her hand, growling as he felt his member grow in her hand, pants escaping him as he growled, taking her hand, showing her how to stroke him like he wants and growls, panting out as he gazed at her for a moment he growled, low in his throat before his breath picked up, his member growing larger as he neared his limit, he howled out her name as he came, his seed spreading into the water, some getting onto her as he panted, his eyes locked on her for a moment as she kept a firm grip on him, he growled again, his hand trailing up her inner thigh, running over her folds as she shivered.

"You didn't think I was going to forget you, now did you?" He laughed, his eyes dark as he slowly began to flick her clit through her swimsuit, nipping at her neck, down her collarbone before moving down her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly as he growled into her, sending the vibrations through her body, causing her to moan and cry out. "Sh-Shippo" She panted, her hands gripping his shoulders as she arched her back as she neared her own climax, her body tensing and trembling, almost as though she were holding back.

He growled into her breast again, running the claws of his free hand down her side, smirking as he began to flick her clit at a inhuman pace, causing her hips to move with him, she moaned and cried out as she got closer and closer to her limit, every muscle in her body spasaming as she came, her walls clamping down onto his finger, she moaned and arched her back into him, panting hard as she gazed at him for a moment, her eyes clouded from their encounter.*

She panted as she rested against him, the two silent for a moment as the recouperated. He blinked at a sudden thought and looked Kagome dead in the eyes. "How are we going to explain the mess in the water to Sesshoumaru?"

She laughed hysterically at this random question and shrugged. "How am I going to explain that a demon got me off?" She blushed at her own statement, causing him to cup her cheek and kiss her. "Doesn't matter." He sighed with a small smile.

**And done! Two chapters in one night? Nonsense! And as always, I do hope that you enjoyed the lime in the story, I'm not as embarrassed, although, it's still quite difficult to write from a male perspective. :P Until next time! Shade out!**


End file.
